A Vampire`s Loyalty
by MWC
Summary: Matt and Gabby face yet another ordeal after they return to their normal lives. (Re-modified 2/5/02)
1. Default Chapter

A Vampire`s Loyalty  
By: MWC  
  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
We climbed the ladder to the oustide and noticed that the sun was rising, so we quickly and   
safely got back to Frost`s suite, except we were the only ones going back to it. It was going to  
be hard continuing the vampire life without Frost, Quinn, or Mercury. Except, we were given more  
than one choice. When we got back to the suite we noticed BLADE and the human were there as well.  
  
  
"Came back to finish you off," BLADE said holding that shotgun again.  
  
  
Gabby stumbled backwards as BLADE raised the gun, I stood my ground.  
  
  
"Unless, you are willing to take the easy way out," BLADE continued.  
  
  
I was puzzled. "What do you mean?" I asked him.  
  
  
"Well," he responded, "either I can kill you right here, and end your pathetic vampire lives, or,  
you can take Dr. Jenson`s cure, which will turn you back to humans."  
  
  
This was difficult. By now I loved the life of a vampire, but on the other hand, I didn`t want to  
lose Gabby. Speaking of which, while I was standing there thinking, Gabby walked over and placed   
her hand on my shoulder.  
  
  
"Matt, I don`t want to die, but most importantly, I don`t want to lose you," she said, "Let`s   
just take this cure."  
  
  
I was most shocked. I wasn`t called by my human name in weeks now. I had to agree.  
  
  
"Okay, we`ll take the cure," I said. Gabby seemed very thrilled.  
  
  
Before we left, we put on sunblock so the sun wouldn`t affect us. On the way back to BLADE`s  
makeshift headquarters, we followed his car in my car. The ride was really long. All I could   
think about was all of the interesting times we had, and the abilities which we were going to   
lose. To be honest, I didn`t want all that to end, but I also didn`t want to lose Gabby. If I had  
rejected, BLADE would have killed me, probably Gabby too. If not, Gabby would have been  
devistated. Basically, I had accepted to take the cure for her sake. In a way, my sake too  
because I wouldn`t be losing Gabby.  
  
  
We finally made it to BLADE`s headquarters. Not much to say about it, mainly because I was there  
before. We got out of the car and walked over to where the human was standing. She appeared to be  
mixing something and putting it in a syringe.  
  
  
"Okay, I`m going to inject this serum into you. You will lose your strength, ability to   
regenerate, and your speed. You will be.." I interrupted her.  
  
  
"I know, I know, just inject me," I told her.  
  
  
She shrugged then walked over to me. It felt a little painful as she injected me, but the   
reaction quickly took effect. She then grabbed another syringe and walked over to Gabby as I was   
really starting to feel the affect.  
  
  
About an hour later I was completely out of it. I was very weak, nautious, and my mouth was  
killing me. Gabby apperently felt the same. I can`t remember much from that point but about two  
hours after I felt much better, Gabby too.  
  
  
Well, to tell you the truth, I never thought I would be doing this, but afterwards I was thanking  
BLADE. To be honest, I kinda missed Frost and the "adventures" we had, but I was thanking him for  
giving us the option of living as humans, rather than dying as vampires.  
  
  
That night we went back to our apartment. It had been quite sometime, like we were just moving   
in. Gabby jumped onto the couch to go to sleep, I leaned against the wall. Suddenly there was a  
knock on the door. I pushed myself away from the wall and walked over to the door. Strangely, it  
was two cops. They basically said that they heard me and Gabby were kidnapped and were just   
checking on us. I told them we were okay. As they left I noticed something strange. While they  
were walking away I noticed they had symbols on the backs of their necks, kinda like the glyphs  
that were at the temple. Oh well, I was too tired to care anyway, so I think I`ll just go to   
sleep and forget this ever happened. Why were those cops really here anyway?  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author`s Note: Some of the names and places are property of the major motion picture BLADE.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
  
  
  
The next day me and Gabby woke up around 11:45 in the morning. The antidote seemed to work but we  
were still a little nervous to step outside. We finally decided to take a trip outside around  
1:05. We were very hesitant but still proceded. Well, through the main doors we went, and still  
alive. I looked at Gabby and she looked at me, and we both breathed a big sigh of relief.  
  
  
"Well, we`re humans again," Gabby said to me.  
  
  
"I know," I responded, "so now we`re going to have to continue our lives."  
  
  
As we headed back into the apartment building, I looked down the street and saw a police car,  
occupied by two officers. I was a little curious at first but didn`t think much of it. We   
got back to the apartment and got ready for the day when there was a knock on the door. I was in   
the other room when I heard the knock, so Gabby went to answer it. I walked out into the hallway   
just as Gabby opened the door, and witnessed the cop smack Gabby in the face with a gun. I yelled  
out as Gabby fell to the floor. The cop looked up as I yelled and pointed his gun at me. For a   
quick second I thought I was a goner until I saw the familiar sword go through the cop`s arm and   
pin it to the wall. As the cop screamed in pain, I smiled when I noticed the familiar figure step  
out into the hallway.  
  
  
"I have to owe you for this," I said.  
  
  
"We`ll figure something out," BLADE said as he pulled the sword from the cop`s arm. The cop   
yelped when BLADE did that, probably because of the sudden, sharp pain.  
  
  
As BLADE proceded to beat the shit out of the cop, I went over to check on Gabby. She was still  
out cold. ::Hmm, now`s my chance:: I thought to myself at that moment. I stood up, faced the cop,  
and kicked him in the stomach. As he keeled over, I drew my arm back and gave him an uppercut to  
the chin. I guess now was a good moment to talk to BLADE. I stepped over the cop and walked over   
to BLADE, who was sheathing his sword.  
  
  
"Look, we seriously need your help," I told him.  
  
  
He looked at me, but said nothing, so I went on.  
  
  
"As you can see we aren`t safe here by ourselves so we need to meet some kind of an agreement   
here. Please, can we help you defeat these guys?" I asked him.  
  
  
BLADE thought for a moment, then was ready to speak but was interrupted by the sound of someone  
moaning behind us. I turned around and saw the cop coming around, so I kicked him in the face.  
  
  
"Okay, I will need your help because my partner was killed," BLADE said.  
  
  
"Huh?" I asked him, then suddenly felt a chill when I remembered. "Oh,...I`m terribly sorry."  
  
  
"Save it for later," BLADE said, "but right now we have to worry about the problem at hand."  
  
  
I nodded, then walked over to the door. As I shut it, there was something I suddenly thought  
about. Where was the other cop? I quickly turned to BLADE.  
  
  
"I think we have a problem here," I said.  
  
  
BLADE stood up straight and faced me. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
"Well, there were two cops when I first saw them. So where`s the other one?" I told him.  
  
  
BLADE then turned and walked over to the window. As he looked I walked over to the other window  
and looked out as well.  
  
  
"There," BLADE said pointing down at the police car.  
  
  
I looked down and saw the other cop run towards and jump into the police car. Without wasting a  
second BLADE whipped out his gun and started firing at the car, and from what I could see, hit it  
with every single bullet that was fired. Unfortunately the cop was still able to speed away.  
  
  
And that was the start of it all. From then on our lives would be different, again. BLADE agreed  
to our helping him. After we got the proper weapon`s and physical training we needed, we helped   
BLADE at hitting the vampire night clubs. Apperently a much more powerful vampire had taken over  
after Frost`s death, a vampire by the name of Viscortho. I really hadn`t heard much about him but  
what I did hear about him wasn`t good, for us. We had hit six night clubs and were successful at  
taking out the vampires, but the seventh was different.  
  
  
We had arrived at the night club and forced our way in. We took care of the vampires on the main  
dance floor but we noticed a door on the west wall. BLADE opened the door and discovered a   
hallway, a rather dark hallway. We decided to procede, BLADE leading, Gabby taking the rear. I`m  
not exactly sure what happened or when it did but at one point when I turned around, Gabby wasn`t  
there.  
  
  
"Gabby?" I called out. BLADE stopped and turned around. We stood there silently, but heard   
nothing. I called out again.  
  
  
"Gabby?!" I shouted. Again nothing. I was starting to get scared. ::Maybe she went outside:: I  
thought to myself. Forgetting about the task at hand, I ran outside. She wasn`t in the main dance  
room, or outside.  
  
  
"Gabby!?!" I screamed out, but again I heard nothing. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I  
quickly turned around, thinking it might be Gabby. It was BLADE. My hopes were shot. Something   
happened to Gabby, and it wasn`t good.  
  
  
"I couldn`t find her," BLADE told me. I just stood there, nodded, then stared at the ground. By  
then I was devastated. ::What the hell happened to her?:: I thought repeatedly. BLADE told me   
that there really wasn`t anything we could do, so we decided to go back to HQ.  
  
  
For days I thought about her non-stop. BLADE and I were still sweeping up the vampire night clubs  
but I couldn`t shake Gabby out of my head. Well hell, I didn`t want to. Unfortunately this was  
causing me to be very sloppy, and BLADE could notice it.  
  
  
"Listen, you have got to stop thinking about your girlfriend for once and focus, otherwise these  
bloodsuckers are going to take you out," BLADE told me.  
  
  
"Yes, I know, but I can`t stop thinking about her. Dammit, what the hell happened to her?" I   
replied. But before BLADE could say anything we were soon interrupted.  
  
  
"You must be talking about that girl, Gabby right?" a male voice said behind us. We turned around  
and saw eight vampires standing against a wall.  
  
  
"Well, you don`t need to worry anymore, because she`s with me," one vampire said. The vampire was  
tall, around at least seven feet, with long black hair and a black leather trenchcoat.  
  
  
"Who the hell are you? And what did you do to Gabby?" I demanded.  
  
  
"Oh yes, forgive me. You probably know me, my name is Viscortho, Viscortho Delemonte. And don`t  
worry, Gabby is safe with me," Viscortho stated.  
  
  
"Viscortho you asshole,..." I started to say, but was interrupted.  
  
  
"Young man I am very busy and we must keep the chit-chat to a minimum. Before I depart let me   
just say that if you want to see your girlfriend, you must go to Club Kill tomorrow at 11:30 PM.  
But take warning, I doubt she`ll remember you," Viscortho laughed. "I must be on my way now, so  
I`ll leave you in the hands of my associates. Have a nice day."  
  
  
As soon as Viscortho left the room the other seven vampires, who were armed with swords, charged  
us. BLADE darted to the right pulling out his automatic pistol, I stood my ground and pulled out  
my M-4 assault rifle and immediately began firing at the charging vampires. The flying bullets  
had killed three vampires who were charging at me, but missed the other two. As I tried to reload  
my weapon one of the vampires kicked it out of my hands and slashed at me with the sword. I   
dodged and ran for the wall. The two vampires gave chase and as I neared the wall I opened my   
coat and grabbed my mini bowgun. I ran up to the wall, did a wall flip, and landed upright behind  
the two vampires. As they turned around I shot one in the heart with an arrow and roundhouse   
kicked the other in the face, knocking him off of his feet. This gave me a quick chance to look  
behind me and notice that BLADE was in trouble. While he was taking care of one vampire another  
was coming at him from behind. Aiming my bowgun I shot an arrow, which got the vampire in the  
side of the face. After finishing off the remaining vampires BLADE and myself walked over to the  
door that Viscortho took to exit. BLADE tried the handle and over course, it was locked. I took   
it in my own hands to use my assualt rifle to blow the lock off. It worked. After unloading   
around twenty bullets into the lock the door slowly swung open. The door led to a hallway.  
  
  
After reloading our weapons we ventured into the hallway. There really wasn`t much inside the   
hallway, but a door at the opposite end. The door was unlocked so I opened it.  
  
  
"Shit!" I shouted into the cold air. The door had led us to a back alley. Viscortho had gotten   
away that time, but he wasn`t going to get away again.  
  
  
The next day I waited somewhat impatiently for 11:30 to roll around. Seeing as how we were going  
into a vampire club, and how Viscortho knew we were going, we supplied ourselves with the proper  
gear. Eleven o`clock came around as we headed for the club. The trip was about twenty-seven   
minutes long. To my surprise, and I`m sure BLADE was surprised, none of the vampires touched us.  
We were pretty much at this club for an obviously different reason. We weren`t there to kill any  
vampires, we were there to find Gabby. I was looking everywhere but I couldn`t find anyone who  
resembled Gabby, until I looked at the section of tables. At one table there was a group of about  
five women, seemed around Gabby`s age, all somewhat beautiful, all somewhat dressed like Goths.  
But the one whose back was to me, the one who was sitting with her right leg crossed over her   
left, holding a lit cigarette in her right hand, wearing a black silk shirt and a red velvet   
skirt and knee-high boots, the one with the red hair just down to her shoulders, was the one   
that caught my eye.   
  
  
::My God, is that Gabby?:: I thought to myself. If it was, why was she so relaxed around all of  
these vampires?  
  
  
"BLADE, I think I found her," I said.  
  
  
"Where?" he asked me. I pointed over to the tables. Before we could proceed the five women stood  
up and walked over and into a room. But my hopes had risen when the girl with the red hair just  
happened to glance over by the entrance. It was Gabby. I made my way over to the room, leaving  
BLADE behind. The room they went into had a window which looked out into the dance floor, so I   
was able to see what was going on inside. As I peeked in, I saw two human males restrained to the  
wall. The women were yelling at them and throwing things at them until I saw Gabby approach one   
of the men. She grabbed him by the hair and wrenched his head to the left side, and sunk her   
teeth into his neck.  
  
  
I threw myself away from the window. ::Holy shit. She`s a vampire?!:: I couldn`t believe it at  
first. My girlfriend, who I hadn`t seen in a month, now I see her for the first time, feasting  
on some human`s blood. I couldn`t bare it. I ran towards the entrance, rushing past BLADE.  
  
The cold air swept past my face as I ran over to the car. I leaned over the front of the car and  
started to beat it angrily. And I thought I was devistated when I found she was missing, this   
was much, much worse. As I stood there, leaning over the car, BLADE walked up to me, though I  
didn`t acknowledge his presence. BLADE finally spoke up.  
  
  
"She`s a vampire, isn`t she?" BLADE asked subtly. Still leaning over the car, I stopped beating  
the hood and nodded.  
  
  
"She was obviously bitten by Viscortho. Now that she is a vampire, she will always be loyal to   
her master. No matter what happens, if she were to side with us, we won`t be able to trust her."  
  
  
I pushed myself away from the car, wiped the tears from my face, and turned to face BLADE.  
  
  
"So what are you saying? That we must kill her?" I asked. BLADE only nodded.  
  
  
"Well, if it were to come down to it, I would take the responsibility. No one but me will kill  
Gabby," I said.  
  
  
"I understand. You realize we`re not left with many options here," BLADE stated.  
  
  
I nodded, "Yes, I know." I could feel the tears coming on again. "We should head back in again."  
  
  
"That would be wise," BLADE said.  
  
  
Fixing my trenchcoat, and my composure, we made our way back into the club. Once back inside, I  
led the way back over to the window. We peeked in, but noticed that the room was empty. I turned  
to BLADE. Before we exchanged words, BLADE pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Gabby and  
her "posse" step through a doorway. Turning to BLADE again, we nodded to each other then made our  
way to the door. I opened the door slowly and stepped into a very bright hallway.   
  
  
As the door shut behind us we took in our surroundings. Other than the door behind us there was  
two more doors on the adjacent side.  
  
  
"Matt, you take the right-side door, I`ll take the left," BLADE ordered.  
  
  
"Rodger," I replied. As BLADE started forward I pulled out my Glok, checked the magazine, and  
proceeded to the right-side door. Before I went through the door, I covered BLADE as he opened   
the door. He nodded to me, signaling all was clear, then stepped into the other hallway. I then  
opened the other door slowly. Noticing the coast was clear I breathed a sigh of relief, then  
made my way forward. This hallway was bright just like the other, except this hallway had bends  
in it. As I walked quietly forward I heard a door open then close, then the sounds of high heels  
tapping the floor. I ran up to the corner and peeked around, and saw Gabby just before she walked  
around the corner. I slowly and cautiously proceeded to follow her. I rounded a few more bends  
before I heard another door open and close. I walked around the corner and stood infront of the  
door, but I was quickly interrupted by a female voice.  
  
  
"Why are you following me?" the female said. Startled I turned around quickly and saw Gabby  
standing behind me. Taking into consideration what Viscortho said I tried not to show I was  
relieved to see her.  
  
  
"Well I, uh, I..."  
  
  
"Who are you anyway?" she asked me.   
  
  
"My name is Matt, Matt Castlemain," I told her, hoping she would remember.  
  
  
"I don`t care what your name is, I meant are you authorized to be back here?" She obviously   
didn`t remember me, but that was obvious from the beginning.  
  
  
"Not exactly," I responded.  
  
  
"You aren`t even a vampire are you?"  
  
  
"No," I promptly stated.  
  
  
"That`s what I thought. Claire! Rebecca! There`s a human..." Before she could finish I tripped   
her, causing her to land on her frontside. Before she could recover I quickly bent down and   
raised her head by her hair.  
  
  
"I know you don`t remember but please try, it`s me Matt, I`m your boyfriend in the human world. I  
beg of you, try to remember, please." I released my grip and ran off. As I ran out into the first  
hallway BLADE arrived as well. I quickly stopped.  
  
  
"What`s wrong, what did you find?" BLADE asked me.  
  
  
"I found Gabby, but she informed her vampire friends of us being here. We don`t have much time so  
I suggest we get out of here," I claimed. Suddenly we could hear running foot steps coming from   
the other hallway.  
  
  
"Good idea, let`s go," BLADE said. I followed him out. We got to the car and quickly drove off.  
As we sped away I looked in the mirror and saw six vampires run out of the club.  
  
  
After that night we decided that it was best to stay away from any vampire clubs. For the   
next few days we planned to train harder, because the "final fight" was getting close. On Tuesday  
I decided to go into the city and get some things, groceries. BLADE stayed at the HQ. As I was  
walking down the sidewalk, carrying a grocery bag, I was suddenly pulled into an alley. The force  
caused me to drop the bag, and I was knocked back as I felt the sharp pain of a high-heel boot  
impact my sternum. I fell to my knees and tried to catch my breath, but looking up directly at   
the sun, I noticed a figure quickly approach me and raise a leg. I grabbed the person`s leg, but  
the person swung their other leg around and caught me in my face. I fell into a pile of trash   
bags face first. As I struggled to turn myself over, the person threw me on my back and slashed   
my left cheek with their finger nails. As I laid there, battered and bleeding, the person   
approached me. With the sun out of my eyes I could now see who it was.  
  
  
"I remember who you are," the person whispered into my ear, "I didn`t think I would see you   
again. I must make this brief so I`ll say what`s important, I love you Matt." I could see that   
her sun block was starting to wear off. Before I could reply, Gabby ran off. I sat there thinking  
and after a few moments I wiped the blood from my face and stood up. As I walked towards the   
sidewalk I saw the grocery bag, sitting upright, with everything inside it. I picked it up and   
walked onto the sidewalk. Looking the way I had come from I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and   
continued on my way. 


	2. A Vampire`s Loyalty part 2

A Vampire`s Loyalty  
Part 2  
By: MWC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author`s Note: Some of the names and places are property of the major motion picture BLADE.  
All others are property of MWC.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
  
  
  
I had returned to HQ about a half an hour later and I told BLADE about what had happened.  
Unfortunately he didn`t believe me.  
  
"I`m serious, she remembered me," I tried to tell him.  
  
"You don`t know that. It could be a set-up, after all, you did tell her all that  
information while we were at the nightclub," he responded.  
  
"I know, but I know Gabby, she isn`t lying or trying to set us up."  
  
"You know Gabby as a human, not a vampire. What do you think will happen when she gets  
a thirst for blood?"  
  
I tried to reassure myself after the last thing BLADE said, but he was right. I knew  
Gabby when she was a human, now as a vampire, she might as well be a stranger. I finally agreed.  
  
"Ok ok, maybe you`re right," I said, "so what do we do?"  
  
"We will give it a few days. If she doesn`t show any sign that she`s telling the truth  
I`m not going to hesitate to kill her, but if she does show a sign of any change..."  
  
"So you think I`m lying, is that it?" BLADE was interrupted by a female voice. We both   
looked up and saw Gabby standing on the rafters. I felt relief, but took into consideration  
what BLADE just said. Gabby jumped down from the rafter and landed infront of me and BLADE.  
  
"So, you think that just because I told Matt those things after he gave me all of that  
information, that I`m trying to trap you somehow," Gabby said pacing back and forth.  
  
"How are we supposed to know?" BLADE asked her. Gabby then stopped pacing and looked at   
BLADE.  
  
"How else would I know that about a year ago you lost your partner in the war against the  
vampires?"  
  
"That doesn`t mean a thing, vampires remember anything from their vampire life," BLADE  
mentioned. I just stood back and hoped that Gabby could convince BLADE.  
  
"Yes, BLADE, you`re right about that, so I guess I can`t convince you..." Gabby said. I  
was starting to get a little worried, maybe she was lying.  
  
"But on the other hand, how would I know that those two police officers tried to kill me  
and Matt? Or when his car battery died over a year ago and that tall man came to help us?"   
  
As the smile on my face grew bigger, I looked at BLADE, but he still had the same look on  
his face. Gabby continued.  
  
"But I recently realized that that man was Viscortho. So, I have one more 'bit of   
evidence' that only Matt and me know. Two and a half years ago, July 17th, me and Matt first met,  
at the rave called Blackout. We first noticed each other at the bar, remember Matt?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. "How could I forget?" I stood there and looked into Gabby`s eyes,   
while she looked back at me.  
  
"Maybe you are telling the truth, but we still can`t be too sure," BLADE said.  
  
"Yes, I know. But Gabby, how can you know so much of that? Are you human again?" I asked.  
  
Gabby chuckled. "No, I`m still a vampire. That night after the club I spent the entire  
night thinking, until it entered my head, all those memories from my human life. I didn`t realize  
how much I had missed those thoughts."  
  
Gabby checked her sunblock.  
  
"Well I`m relieved," I said. Gabby glanced at me and smiled. "So what are we going to do?  
Are you on our side now?"  
  
"I`m sorry, that`s not..." Gabby started, but was interrupted by BLADE.  
  
"No, she can`t join us, it would be too risky," BLADE said.  
  
"Then when?" I asked.  
  
"Not too long from now," Gabby said, "Viscortho is planning on visiting a night club two   
weeks from now, Club 21 at midnight, you should be able to kill him if you attack quickly."  
  
"Why would you tell us this?" BLADE asked Gabby, "Vampires are always loyal to their  
master."  
  
"True, vampires are loyal to their masters, but Viscortho isn`t my master. You have  
probably noticed by now that I am always around four women. The one with long black hair, Ivory,   
is my master. Viscortho is her master," Gabby described.  
  
"So you are telling us this because of her?" I asked Gabby.  
  
"In a way, yes. You see, Ivory wants to become the strongest vampire, with Viscortho in  
the way that will never happen for her. She never says she wants him dead, but I can tell that  
she does."  
  
"Well you tell Ivory that if she wants to be the strongest vampire she won`t just have to  
kill Viscortho, she`ll have to kill me," BLADE said.  
  
I could see that Gabby started to get mad. "Well maybe when you go to kill Viscortho I  
will kill you in the process."  
  
BLADE quickly drew his automatic handgun and fired at Gabby. With her great speed she  
easily dodged and jumped up onto the rafter.  
  
"BLADE, if you decide to go to Club 21 to kill Viscortho, watch your back," Gabby said.  
With that she jumped through the skylight and was gone.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?!" I asked BLADE.  
  
As I said that BLADE kicked me in the chest. I fell to the floor and BLADE aimed his gun  
at me. "What are you thinking? Are you siding with the vampires?" BLADE asked me.  
  
"Not the vampires, just Gabby," I said as I sat up.  
  
BLADE just stood there, aiming the gun at me. A few seconds later, he put his gun away  
and walked out. I stood up and grabbed my chest as a sharp pain went through it. ::What was going  
to happen?:: I asked myself. Would Gabby kill BLADE, or vice versa? Will BLADE still decide to go  
to the nightclub to kill Viscortho, after what Gabby told him?  
  
Later that day, while I was cleaning off my butterfly knife, BLADE finished his training  
and walked into the room I was in.  
  
"Still carry around that puny knife?" BLADE asked me.  
  
"Never know when I might need it," I responded. Setting the knife down on the table I   
got up from the chair and leaned against the table.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about this thing at the nightclub?" I asked.  
  
"What do you think?" BLADE asked.  
  
"Well, are we going to go? Will we still kill Viscortho after what Gabby said?"  
  
BLADE turned and faced me. "This is a war, a war that isn`t going to end unless the  
vampires die, or we die. We are going to stick to the plan and kill Viscortho. If any other   
vampire, including Gabby, try to get in the way of that, expect me to put them out of their   
misery."  
  
For the next week we did what we do best, wiping out vampires at the clubs. We got to a  
club and made our way in, apperently the vampires were too busy dancing to notice us. BLADE   
stayed at the entrance while I pushed my way through the crowd toward the DJ booth. The DJ was   
too busy with the music so I was able to sneak up to him without any problems.  
  
"This area is for DJs only," the DJ said to me, still looking down at the turn-tables.  
  
With that I pulled my Sig 229 from my jacket and shot one round, blowing the headphones  
off of the DJ. I stepped over the lifeless body and unloaded three more rounds into the console.  
As the music suddenly stopped all of the vampires looked up at the booth.  
  
"Well damn, looks like this party died," I shouted out in an attempt to rile the   
vampires. As the vampires snarled and closed in on my position I knew my attempt had worked.  
  
"Yeah, come on bloodsuckers," I called out. Suddenly one of the vampires jumped from the  
crowd and landed to the right of me. I quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"This area is for DJs only," I said, and threw him off of the booth. As the crushed  
speaker exploded I whipped my Sig 229 around and started firing continuously into the crowd,  
picking off vampires left and right. Five male vampires made it to the stairs of the DJ booth   
and were running up when I noticed them. Shooting one round into the lead vampire`s head I   
grabbed a flagpole and jumped down the stairs, impaling the remaining vampires. Now on the   
dancefloor I saw that some vampires were trying to escape, while the rest came for me. Those   
that were trying to escape were being mowed down by BLADE, those who were attacking me would get  
the same treatment. Soon a wave of around twenty vampires was charging me. I pulled out my AK-47   
and enjoyed watching the wave stop and try to flee in the opposite direction. As they turned   
their backs to me I squeezed the trigger and killed around sixty vampires. With the place nearly   
empty I switched to hand-to-hand combat. Targeting a drunk vampire I quickly took him out with   
one roundhouse kick, which snapped his neck. Shortly after two vampires rushed me. The one coming   
in from the right I knocked back with a kick to the stomach. The other pulled out a samurai sword.  
  
"Oh please," I said as I chuckled. I quickly turned my attention to the other vampire and  
saw him pull out a mace while he was bent over in pain. A quick double-roundhouse kick to his  
face and the mace was now mine.  
  
"Thanks," I said as the vampire hit the ground. Now it was fair. The vampire and myself  
stood still until he charged me, raising his sword above him. He swung it downward and caught  
the dance floor. He looked up at me just as I kicked him in the face. He stumbled back a few   
yards and quickly recovered. Charging again he thrusted the sword straight, but I caught it with  
the mace and elbowed him in the face. By now his nose was bleeding. He jumped back and as he  
wiped the blood from his face he began to laugh.  
  
"What`s so funny?" I asked.  
  
"I fucked your girlfriend Gabby," he said, laughing harder. I knew he was lying but  
the comment still enraged me. With his guard down I quickly darted at him and kicked the sword   
out of his hand. He quickly stopped laughing and an expression of fear spread across his face. He  
tried to run away but before he could I swung the mace around and slammed him on the back of his   
head. He grunted at the impact and hit the floor. I ran over and knelt down ontop of him.  
  
"Big mistake saying that," I said, swinging the mace into the vampire`s head repeatedly,  
hearing the agonizing pain in his voice with every blow. With the vampire`s head bashed in and a  
pool of blood quickly getting bigger I stood up and saw that me, BLADE, and the vampire corpses  
were the only things remaining in the club. BLADE was looking at me with an expression of   
disappointment.  
  
"Forgive me, he said something that angered me," I told BLADE.  
  
"Expect that of Viscortho," BLADE responded.  
  
Around two days later BLADE and myself started to prepare for the "final fight". In one   
day we planned to take Viscortho out, thanks to the help of Gabby. That night I went to a vampire  
nightclub, the one I first saw Gabby in. Again she was there, with her friends. I stood against  
the back wall and watched Gabby`s every move. The longer I stood there, the more the vampires  
around me got enraged. I knew that my time was limited. As I started to leave I saw Gabby and her  
friends get up and head for a door. As they stood up Gabby glanced over in my direction. I did   
nothing to get her attention, but she still noticed me. With a quick smile and a wink she turned   
around and followed her friends, but not before I had the chance to silently say those three   
important words to her. With that, I pushed myself away from the wall and left.  
  
Night had turned to day, the very important day which would mean the end of someone`s   
life, either mine, BLADE`s, or Viscortho`s. Again we spent the entire day preparing, loading our  
weapons into the car and doing some last-minute training. 11:25 rolled around and we dressed in  
our best attire, black clothes, bullet-proof vest, and the black trenchcoats. The club was about  
twenty minutes away so we decided to leave a little early.  
  
We arrived at the club around 11:48, parked the car someplace where it wouldn`t be seen,  
and made our way to the club. Once inside the club we began to look for Viscortho.  
  
"Not here yet," I told BLADE.  
  
BLADE looked at his watch. "Five minutes to midnight."  
  
We stood against one of the walls and decided to wait.  
  
"Will Gabby be here?" BLADE asked me.  
  
"No, she told me she was going to be at another club with her frie..," I had fallen into  
his little trap, "you know I`ve been going to the clubs late at night don`t you?"  
  
"Well you need some work on sneaking around," BLADE said.  
  
I chuckled a bit then turned my attention towards the entrance.  
  
"Shit, there he is," I informed BLADE. Viscortho had made an appearance.  
  
"Be alert," BLADE said.  
  
"Don`t worry about me."  
  
Standing alertly against the wall we watched Viscortho walk towards the back and through  
a door, along with five of his security staff.  
  
"Geez, what`s with these clubs and back rooms?" I said sarcastically.  
  
Preparing our pistols me and BLADE made our way for the door. Strangely the door was  
unlocked so we snuck into the hallway. With the door closing behind us we stood silently and   
heard nothing. The hallway infront of us winded to the left. Quickly and quietly we moved forward  
and around the bend until a door came into view. The door was again unlocked. Swinging the door  
open we revieled a dark staircase leading downward.  
  
"Okay, shouldn`t be so hard." I had gotten the words out shortly before a vampire at the   
bottom of the stairs began firing a machine gun up at us. We dodged and jumped out of the   
doorway.  
  
"Your move," BLADE said to me as the bullets ripped at the door frame.  
  
"Lucky me," I said, as I whipped into the doorway and fired my M-4 down into the   
darkness. A few moans and a soft thump later we proceeded down the stairs. Down at the bottom of  
the stairs was a narrow, and very dark hallway, being lit up by three dull lights. The end of the  
hallway wound to the left. We ran down the hallway and made the bend, only to notice a door at   
the end of this stretch.  
  
"Oh look, another door," I said with sarcasm as we proceded.  
  
We got to the door and took the time to reload our weapons.  
  
"It`s locked, Viscortho must be in here," BLADE said.  
  
"I can`t find a magazine for my gun," I said as I searched. But I was taken by surprise   
as the door swung open and a tall figured grabbed me and threw me into the room. As I recovered I  
heard the door being sealed, and I realized I dropped my M-4, out in the hall.  
  
"Well, looks like the odds are now in my favor," the familiar voice said to me.  
  
I stood up and faced Viscortho. "We`ll see."  
  
"Then may the best man win," Viscortho said before charging to the left.  
  
I pulled out my Sig 229 and started firing at Viscortho. But with his speed, all of my  
bullets were hitting behind him. I swung my arm to the left and fired again. As the bullets hit   
infront of Viscortho, he quickly stopped and rushed my position. I fired five more bullets at   
him, but he managed to dodge them all. Before I could get another shot off Viscortho kicked me in  
the face. I flew off of my feet and landed on my back, the force of the impact causing me to drop  
my gun. As I laid there on the ground, Viscortho walked up to me and put his foot on my chest.  
  
"Down so quick? This is boring," Viscortho said.  
  
"Don`t be quick to assume," I responded as I reached in my pocket and pulled out my  
butterfly knife. Grabbing his ankle I jammed my knife into his thigh. As Viscortho stumbled back  
screaming, I did a kip-up to my feet, roundhouse kicked Viscortho in the head, and ran over and  
grabbed my gun. I swung around and aimed my gun between Viscortho`s eyes.  
  
"Think I fall so quickly huh?" I said to Viscortho.  
  
"Only if you think that gun will put an end to all of this."  
  
As I stood there, holding back the hesitation, I pulled the trigger. The next sound was  
the click of the hammer, and Viscortho laughing. My gun had run out of bullets.  
  
"Like I said," Viscortho said, still laughing.   
  
In a last-minute attempt I threw my gun down and swung at Viscortho. As I swung he caught  
my arm and punched me three times in my stomach. I keeled over in pain and received a large blow  
to the back of my head. Now lying on the ground Viscortho kicked me five times, then picked me  
up to a standing position.  
  
"Nice try foolish human, but you fail," Viscortho said bringing his arm back. I almost  
blacked out as Viscortho gave me an uppercut to my chin. Again I laid on my back. For a moment I  
thought I was going to die until I heard the door swing open. I turned my head in time to see  
Gabby and BLADE dragging me out of the room, and what must have been Ivory, firing a pistol at  
Viscortho. I was dragged out into the hall as the door was again closed.  
  
"Stay here, I`ll clear you a path," Ivory said before she ran down the hallway. As I   
looked up at the ceiling, I could see Gabby looking at BLADE, and BLADE looking at Gabby.  
  
"Get him out of here," Gabby said.  
  
BLADE nodded and with that Gabby opened the door and went into the room.  
  
A sudden wave of energy rushed through my body.  
  
"Wait!" I screamed out as I stood up. I tried to open the door but it was sealed. As I  
banged on the door BLADE grabbed me and swung me around.  
  
"We have to leave, now," BLADE said, handing me my M-4. I took the gun from BLADE and  
reloaded it.  
  
"Let`s go," I said. We rushed down the hallway and could hear gunfire infront of us. We   
got to the stairs and saw Ivory at the top, holding off the vampire security. She turned around  
and saw us at the bottom.  
  
"All clear," she said, before a bullet ripped through her shoulder. She fell down the  
stairs and landed infront of me and BLADE. I kneeled down as BLADE ran up the stairs. As BLADE   
began firing I held Ivory`s head in my hand.  
  
"Get out of here, I`ll be okay," Ivory said.  
  
I nodded in response. "Take care of Gabby for me."  
  
I set her head gently down on the floor and ran up the stairs. BLADE was already out on  
the dance floor. Holding my M-4 at an alert position I met up with BLADE and we ran out of the  
nightclub. A fire had broken out somewhere in the club and it was now getting out of control. We  
got to the car and sped off, leaving the club behind us.  
  
After that night we never heard anything from Gabby or her four friends. For two weeks we  
searched all the clubs, but found nothing. By the end of the third week Blade had stopped looking  
and went back slaying vampires. I, however, kept searching. On Friday I searched three clubs, but  
my search ended at Club Kill. As I entered the club I looked at the table section and saw three  
girls sitting at one table, one of them was Ivory. I tried not to get my hopes up as I neared the  
table. I climbed the stairs to the table section as Ivory spotted me.  
  
"Matt, hey, it`s been a while," Ivory said as I approached her.  
  
"Ivory, hello," I responded. "So how did everything go? Is Viscortho dead?"  
  
"Yep, killed him myself after you fled," Ivory answered.  
  
"And Gabby? Is she alive?"  
  
Ivory nodded.  
  
I let out a big sigh. "Good."  
  
"But she`s obviously still a vampire," Ivory stated.  
  
"I know, but we can make her human again," I said. But as soon as I said that I quickly  
remembered someone. Karen Jenson helped us become humans with her serum the last time. But since  
then she has disappeared, her serum too.  
  
As I stood there with a bewildered look on my face I felt a hand on my right shoulder as   
I was turned around. I looked up at Gabby as she looked back at me smiling. We didn`t exchange  
words, we just stared at each other.  
  
"Hey kiddo," I said after about half a minute of staring.  
  
"Hi," Gabby said back to me. She started to cry. "It`s good to see you."  
  
We hugged then walked over to a couch and sat down.  
  
"Where have you been?" I asked her.  
  
"Around," she answered.  
  
She put her hand in mine. "Now we can be together forever."  
  
"But there`s a problem, we don`t have the serum to make you human again."  
  
Gabby sat with a puzzled look on her face, then looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"It`s okay," she said to me, "we`ll work something out."  
  
We kissed then hugged. While we hugged I looked over at Ivory, who was smiling at me. I  
smiled back at her and felt a sudden relaxation, and a feeling that everything was going to be  
okay, then I shut my eyes as Gabby sunk her fangs into my neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
--The--  
--End-- 


End file.
